Datacenter Ethernet (DCE) is an architectural collection of Ethernet extensions designed to improve Ethernet networking and management in a data center. Multipathing and full bisectional bandwidth are some of the advantages offered by DCE. Cisco System's FabricPath (FP) technology and the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) Transparent Interconnect of Lots of Links (TRILL) standard are examples of the deployed DCE technologies.